Too Late?
by OmgitsBlondieduh
Summary: Kitty is being stalked by...someone, can Kitty find this stalker with the rest of the X -Men before its to Late! COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Hello everybody, this is my first X-Men Evolution Fic!!! So don't flame  
  
Me!!!!! but you can review, please review!!  
  
Summary: Kitty is being stalked by......someone, can she catch this stalker  
  
with the rest of the X-Men before its too late????   
  
Sit back and enjoy the story!!!!!!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: Shadows  
  
---------------------   
  
Kitty sleepily walked up the stairs behind the others"You guys hurry up!!!"  
she whined as she rubbed her eyes. "We can't while the love birds are ahead of us!"   
Spike said reffering to Scott and Jean, Kitty giggled at that. When she finally made it   
to the top of the stairs she started walking twards her room along side Rouge, she entered  
the room before Rouge and fell on her bed. "Rouge why does my life have too be so hard!!!??"  
she asked as she stood up and pulled some P.J.S out of her dresser and quickly changed, when  
Rouge didn't answer her she turned around to find Rouge already asleep. Kitty frowned at Rouge's rudeness but shrugged it off and walked out of her room heading twards the bathroom, never noticing a shadow following her.   
Kitty shivered as she walked down the deserted dark halls, heading back twards her room. Kitty looked behind her, ("Why do I get a feeling someones following me?!?!") she asked herself as she quickened her pace and finally made it too her room. Kitty locked the door behind her, she stared at the darkness infront of her, "Rouge...?" she whispered becoming scared. Kitty tried to find the light switch and after a couple of minutes she finally did, she sighed in relief when she found the room deserted besides a sleeping Rouge. She flipped on her night table lamp and turned off the over- head one, she yawned and climbed into her warm bed, she turned off the light and fell asleep.   
  
A dark figure sat perched up on a tree branch just outside his love's window, he stared at his love's sleeping form and grinned. "Kitty my Love, you shall be mine!!!!" the dark figure jumped off the tree branch and landed skillfully on the ground. (" I shall make you mine if its the last thing I do!!!")  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that was the first chapter!!!!! Remember to Review......Please!!! 


	2. Chapter Two: You Will Be Mine Kitty!

I HAVE REVIEWS!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AN: I'm sorry I didn't spell Rogue right!!!! but don't worry I'll spell it   
  
right in the future!!!!   
  
Disclaimer:Once again I do not own X -Men Evolution!!!!!!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: You Will Be Mine Kitty!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kitty sleepily opened her eyes and rolled over, her drozy mind turned to the events  
that happened last night and she shivered at the memory, (" Kitty it was just your imagination,  
you can't get so scared like that!!!") she remeinded herself as she rubbed the sleep form her eyes. Kitty glanced over at Rogue's bed to see her still sleeping, Kitty frowned,("What time is it?!") she asked herself knowing fully well that Rogue was the first one up, always. She turned twards her alarm clock and saw it was 5:30 in the morning..........." Yahhhhhhhh!" she screamed in suprise, she fell out of her bed and landed with a thud.   
  
Kitty grimanced as she stood up, (" Why am I awake so early? I feel like I slept for three days!!!") She heard running footsteps just before her door burst open, "Kitty we heard you scream! Are you okay???" Kitty started to blush when she saw about five guy's shirtless forms, "( I'm in Heaven!! and I 've never noticed it before!") she thought as Kurt 'bamphed' beside her. "Oh....I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!...I had a night mare!" she lied and quickly stood up, " You guys, were any of you out last night in the halls?" she asked as she sat down on her bed. After they all said their no's she frowned, "Why?" Scott asked as he looked over at Rouge's  
still sleeping form and frowned, "Oh no reason!" she said as she layed back down. "Bye Kitty!" Kurt said tiredly as he 'Bamphed' out of her room and all the other guys left accept Scott who was still staring at Rogue. Kitty sat up, " Scott what wrong?" ...."Scott?" she asked again. "Hmm, oh nothing! Goodnight!" Kitty watched as Scott left and she layed back down.   
  
-------------------------   
  
A dark figure started laughing crazily as he paced back and forth, "Kitty my sweet, sweet Kitty! Are you scared of dear ol'me?" The dark figure stepped into the light, "Well you shouldn't be, because I would never hurt you!"....... The dark figure sat down, "I would never ever do anything like that my love...." he whispered as he walked out of his room and out of the house going to search for his love.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"I'M LATE" she screamed as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and started eating while at the same time trying to fix her hair, "Kitty do you need me to take you to school?" Kurt asked who was also running late. Kitty nodded, she quickly gobbled down some toast and took a swig of her orange juice. Kurt picked her up, she tightened her hold on him as he used his powers and thee kitchen dissapered infront of her. Kitty groaned as they arrived infront of the school the back of the school, "Are you alright Kitty'?" Kurt asked in concern. She groaned again and suddenly felt dizzy, after a couple of minutes the dizziness passed and she took a deep breath. "I'm fine, C'mon we're going to be late!" she said as she pulled Kurt along with as she ran;neither of them noticing a dark figure following in the shadows.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay everybody, that was the end of Chapter Two!!!!! I'm sort of having writer's block so I'm   
  
sorry if this wasn't good enough but I hoped you enjoyed in any ways!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well until next time!!!!!! Remember to Review!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: The Rose

I'm Back!!!!! HEHEHEHE, I'm so happy that I got new reviews!!!   
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed!!!!!............Sorry in advanced if this  
  
isn't good enough!!!!!! ......Remember I told all of you that I have sort of  
  
a writer's block.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of its characters!!!!!!  
  
Enjoy the story, I hope you like it and don't forget to Review!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: The Rose  
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
Kitty giggled with Jean and Rogue as they walked down the hall twards  
the Cafeteria, " Hey you guys wait up!!!!!!" a voice yelled from behind them.  
Kitty turned around to see Scott and Evan running twards them, "Hey you guys!"  
she greeted as she tucked a peice of her hair bahind her ear, "Het Jean...Kitty,  
Rogue!" Scott said as he stared at Jean, "Heading twards lunch?" Evan asked as  
he put an arm around her, Kitty smiled at Evan and nodded. Kitty wasn't  
uncomfortable with Evan's arm around her because she knew that Evan didn't like  
her like that, they were just good friends. They all started walking down the hall,  
Kitty glanced at Scott and Jean to see them holding hands, she quickly glanced at  
Rogue to see her frowning at the sight.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The dark figure silently followed the five firends still seething at how Evan  
put his arm around 'his' love, ("How dare he!!!!! she belongs to me!!!") He angrily  
continued to follow them, he cursed when he fell. He silently looked up to see Kitty  
stop and look back, "Kitty whats wrong?" he heard Scott ask, "...I thought I heard something!" He cursed again in his mind when he saw Kitty's scared and confused face. He slowly stood up after Kitty and them started to continue to walk, he slowly began to follow Kitty.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kitty took a sip of her water as everybody chatted away at their table during  
lunch. "Kitty are you okay?" Kurt asked her for the upteenth time that day, she frowned  
at him but nodded 'yes'. "Are you sure?" Scott asked, she almost groaned when she realized  
that Kurt has gotten everybody concerned now. "I'm fine you guys!" she muttered as she layed  
her head down on her arms. "No, you're not! Whats wrong?" Jean asked, Kitty was getting angry and everybody knows it takes alot to get her angry, she stood up,"I'm fine! now leave me alone!" She grabbed her stuff and ran off leaving her confused, concerned friends.  
Kitty ran past so many people when she finally came to a stop infront of the Ladie's room,  
she gave out a sobbed laugh as she entered the ladie's room and into a stall. ("Its so like me to   
cry like a baby and run away like I just did!!! I knew this would happen eventually, when everybody starts treating me like a baby; I'll start acting like one!") Kitty dried her tears, "Kitty are you in here?" Jean's voice asked, she bit her lip but finally answered, "Yeah, I am!" she stepped out of the stall and was pulled into a tight hug by Jean. Kitty smiled, she always felt like Jean was her big sister and would always be there for her and she always is.   
  
BRING!!!!!!

Kitty did her combination to her locker and quickly opened it up, Kitty frowned when she found a single red rose with a note attached to it. With a shaky hand she pulled it out, she smelled the Rose and opened the note..........  
  
Dear My Love,  
As you're reading this you must think that I'm some sort of crazy person , but I am. I'm crazy for you, your rosy pink lips, your silky brown hair, your lovely eyes.....I'm crazy for everything about you. Thats why I Love you with all my heart, and thats why you shall be mine!!!!  
I Love you.   
  
Kitty stared down at the note in shock, ("Someone loves me?.....No this must be some joke, but it can't be!.......") While debating with her own thoughts she didn't notice someone reading the love note over her shoulder, "Kitty who is that from?" Kitty froze when she heard Kurt's voice and she detected a strong hint of jelously. She turned around, "I don't know! I just found it in my locker!" ......"Oh, Well come on! we better get to class!!" Kitty nodded and placed the rose and note back in her locker. After grabbing the books she needed, she closed her locker back up and walked along side Kurt twards their next class.  
  
---------  
Later On   
----------  
  
Kitty put that last of her homework away, she was sitting on her bed at 9:30 P.M., she yawned as she stood up and grabbed her shower kit and her P.J.'s. "Night Rogue!" she said as she walked out the door and down the hall twards the bathroom, she knocked on the bathroom door, "Hello is anybody there?" Kitty opened the door when nobody answered, she closed the door and locked it. Kitty started the shower, she stripped of her clothes and climbed into the shower, she sighed as the hot water hit her. She closed her eyes as she swayed under the water, after a couple of minutes she opened her eyes when she heard a noise from behind her. Kitty turned around, she froze,.......red hot heat started to come to her face,....................... "YAHHHHHHHHHHH KURTTTTTTTTTT GETTTTTTTT OUTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurt finally tore his eye's away shamefully and quickly got out of the shower,"I'm so sorry Kitty!!!!!!!!" Kurt said as he quickly 'Bamphed' out of the bathroom.   
  
Kitty still red as a tomatoe walked down the hall, she bit her lip as she ran her finger's through her wet hair, (" How dare he!!! How dare he ....he knows hes not allowed to 'Bamf' into the bathroom like that!") she fummed as she entered her room. Kitty turned on the lights, she glanced at Rogue to see her sleeping, she sighed as she placed all her stuff into their right places. Kitty turned off the lights and stumbled across the room too her bed, she climbed under the   
covers and fell asleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Dark figure hopped into Kitty's room after she fell asleep, he tip - toed across the room over to Kitty's bed. He stared down at her sleeping form and grinned evilly, he placed another Rose with a note just above her head and kissed Kitty on the forehead. "..Don't forget my love that you shall be mine!" he whispered as he made his way across the room and out the window.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well that was Chapter three!!!!! .......I guess I didn't have Writer's block for this chapter, it flowed so easily.   
Anyway I hoped you liked it and I hope you Review!!!!!!


	4. Chapter Four: The XMen Find Out

Hi! Thank you to the people who reviewed! and I hope you like this  
  
story so far.   
  
Disclaimer: Do not own X-Men Evolution and never will. ::Sigh:: its sad I  
  
know.  
  
Please review and enjoy this chapter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four: The X-Men Find Out  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Kitty stared at the rose in shock, she woke up to find a rose with a note  
just above her head and she was starting to get scared. With shaky hands she unfolded  
the note,  
  
My Dear Kitty,  
  
I watch you wherever you go. When you're at school, hanging out with your  
friends or even sleeping. Kitty you shall be mine, you are mine! and don't you ever, ever  
forget that my sweet! .....I shall meet you soon, I shall kiss you soon and I shall kill   
you soon.  
With Love,  
The Dark Shadow   
  
Kitty stared down at the note in shock, (" I have to tell...somebody!") she thought as she  
threw the rose in the trash can. Kitty ran out the door, it was 5:25 in the morning so she  
doubted anybody was up except for the professors. (" I have to tell somebody! I just have  
to!") she ran into the kitchen and ran into Logan.  
" Woah, Woah! Why are you up this early, why do you look so scared and why are you running  
in the halls?" Kitty shakily handed the note over, " Whats this?" Logan asked.  
" I found that when I woke up, along with a rose above my head!" she said, Logan narrowed his  
eyes and read the note. " Kitty I think someone is stalking you!" kitty nodded, she already went  
over that scenario. " We have to tell the others!" he said as he took her by the arm and lead her  
to the living room.   
--------  
Later  
-------  
  
" WHAT!!!!" was heard through the mansion when the others found out, " I'll kill whoever is doing this to you, Kitty!" Lance said. Kitty was still in her p.j.s and everybody else was already dressed,  
" This stalker obviously has a motive, he can get past my mind! I wasn't able to since him at all!"  
Professor Xaiver said.  
" What can we do to protect Kitty?" Jean asked who was sitting by her, " Yeah what can we do?" Kurt exclaimed. Kitty eyes shifted to all of her friends face's, warmth filled her when she saw they all had worried looks on their faces, (" They all care for me!") Kitty blinked out of her thoughts when she realized that everybody was staring at her. " What?" she asked, " Kitty do you have anymore clues about this guy?" " Yeah! Did this guy send you anymore notes or roses?" Kitty stared blankly at the wall trying to think. " Kitty remember that note and rose in your locker at school? I think that was from the same guy!" Kurt said, Kitty nodded, " Yeah, that was the same guy! and the same day when I got that, I could almost feel somebody watching me!" Silence was heard after she informed everybody about this, (" So I'm being stalked, but by who and why?") she asked herself as she layed down.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere Else  
  
---------------  
  
The Dark Figure laughed or more like crackled as he stared up at the picture of his beloved. He picked up a knife and through it dead center, " Oh..Kitty my love you are going to die soon!" he said sofly as he continued to stare at the now ruined picture of Kitty Pryde, with a knife right between the eyes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that was the fourth chapter! I hoped you like it!...and please review!!!!


	5. Chapter Five: Who is That In the Shadows...

Hi I'm Back!!!!!!!!!...........Should I tell you who the Stalker is  
in this chapter or in some other chapter?...I don't know! Wahhhhh!!!!  
A/N: Thank you all for reviewing so far!!!   
Disclaimer: Do not own X-Men Evolution!   
  
===========================================================================  
  
Chapter Five: Whos That In the Shadows?   
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kitty was really bored, pretty soon she was going to die of boredom and  
it was all Professor Xaiver's fault. Kitty stared up at her ceiling, she was laying  
on her bed, she has been stuck in her room all day. (" Why does my life have to be so  
hard?" ) she thought as she replayed the early morning's events.  
  
------------  
  
Flash Back  
  
-------------   
  
Kitty sat up, she was getting sick and tired of everybody talkig about her like   
she wasn't even there. " WILL YOU ALL STOP IT!!!!" she screamed as she stood up and tearscame to her eyes, everybody immeditly became quiet. " Just stop it! okay?" she said quietly  
as she wiped away her tears, she calmly sat back domn, her eyes fell to the ground.   
After a couple of minutes, Kitty looked up to see everybody gaping at her. She frowned,  
" What?" she asked angrily as she flushed, everybody was suprised at her new behaivor. Kurt cleared his throat, " Professor what can we do to make Kitty safe?" Kitty smiled gratefully at her 'friend', she looked at Professor X. " I honestly don't know, but I think she shouldn't attend school for today!" Kitty gasped, " But Professor..." she protested but he raised up a hand to silence her. " Kitty, just for today you cannot attend school, we'll see about tomorrow! Now everybody, go get dressed for school!"  
  
------------  
  
Present  
  
------------  
  
Kitty sighed and she sat up, she was startled when Rogue came barging into the room. " Rogue! Hi!" she greeted, happy that she could talk to someone again. " Hi Kitty!" Rogue muttered as she flung herself on her bed, Kitty frowned at Rogue's usually quiet, gothic personality. " Rogue, did something happen at school?" Kitty asked; she could get really protective of her friends at times. Rogue sighed, " Yeah...Scott and Jean got together!" Kitty sighed, she was happy for Scott and Jean but at the same time sad for Rogue.  
  
" Rogue, don't worry! You'll find somebody who will love you back someday!" she said, Rogue sat up and glared at her, " No I won't! Who can love somebody who can't even touch!?!?" Kitty stared at Rogue, " You're a fool!" she stated before walking out of their room.  
  
----------  
  
Later  
  
----------  
  
Kitty sighed as the gentle breeze hit her as she stepped out onto the back porch. She was relieved that she finally got away from the watchful eyes of everybody, as much as she loves them dearly; she was getting really annoyed. All through dinner, everybody was watching her and talking about the situation and it really bugged her. Kitty sat down on a bench and turned her gaze upwards, as she sat staring up at the beautiful sky; she suddenly got a feeling somebody was watching her.  
  
Ever so slowly, she turned around and saw a dark figure standing in the shadows. Kitty slowly stood up, " Who are you?" she asked as she became frightened. A deep laugh made her flinch, " My dear, dear Kitty! You're so naive!" Kitty felt anger enter her, how dare this guy enter her life and make her feel scared. " SHOW YOURSELF!" she screamed furiously. Another laugh answered her, " As you wish, my Love!" her breath caught in her throat and she froze as the figure stepped into the light, it was.............  
------------------------------------  
Mean While (I'm so evil! hehehe!)   
-----------------------------------  
  
All of the X-men were gathered in the living room, they were all discussing what to do with the Stalking situation.  
  
" I say we track this guy down on Ceibro!" Scott said as Jean snuggled up against him, " Thats a cleaver idea Scott, but I have already thought of that and it failed!" Professor X. said from his wheel chair. Rogue glared at Scott and Jean, " Well I say.."  
  
" X-Men go find kitty, quickly!" Xaiver said as he interrupted Rogue, the X-men were out of the living room in a hurry, trying to look for Kitty.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
================================================================================================================================  
  
Well that was the fifth chapter, please review!   
A/N: Please vote if you guys want Kitty to Live or die!  
Please Review! 


	6. Author's Note

Hi everybody, I luv U all! (JK, LOL! :) )   
  
Here are the votings:   
  
---------------------  
Kitty  
----------------  
Live or Die  
-----------------  
2 to 2   
  
Well those are the votings, I need a tie breaker everybody.   
  
Please :)  
  
----------  
  
Well until I get a tie breaker, this story is on hold. ( I know thats sad!  
  
but........please Review!) 


	7. Chapter Six: The Crazed Stalker is Revea...

Thank You all for reviewing, I think this is going to be the last chapter  
  
but I'm not sure yet. Heres a little skit for everybody, telling you all if Kitty  
  
is going to live or die.  
  
Skit  
  
-------  
  
Mika (Me) walks into the court room, followed by the rest of the Jury.  
  
Judge: Have you all reached a verdict?  
  
Mika: We have your honor.  
  
Judge: Well, what is it then?  
  
The Judge asked, becoming impatient. Everybody in the room was also becoming impatient.  
Kitty who was in the front of the room, looked like she was about to start crying.  
Mika cleared her throat and held up a peice of paper, her eyes skimmed over it.

Mika: We the Jury, have decided that Kitty Pryde, shall...not die!  
  
Sighs of relief were heard all over the room, Kitty started to cry.  
  
---------------------  
  
Well that was my little skit, yes Kitty is going to live; now...onto the story!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Six: The Crazed Stalker is Revealed   
--------------------------------------------  
  
".......Lance, oh my God! Why have you been doing this to me?" she cried as Lance walked closer to her, Kitty found herself backing away. " Kitty, I love you! I've always have!" Lance said in a whisper as he brought his hand up to her face. " How? How did you get past Professor Xaiver?" she asked in a whisper, she knew she had to run but she found her feet frozen to the ground. Lance let out a laugh, an evil laugh. " kitty, kitty, kitty...you are so foolish! I always come when that old man is asleep! He can't know when enemies are on the grounds when he is asleep!"   
  
Kitty was about to make a run for it but Lance grabbed her roughly by the arm, she cried out in pain making Lance laugh. "LET HER GO LANCE!!" she heard her friends yelling, she used her powers to phase out of Lance's rough grip and started to run. " PIETRO GET HER!!!" Lance yelled, she stopped and confusion entered her body. (" What, Pierto is behind this?!?!?") she thought just before a gust of wind surrounded her before she felt two arms en-circle her waiste and then she only saw blurred images of things before her eyes.   
  
" LET GO OF ME!!!" she screamed as Pietro ran twards the Brotherhood's place. " Not a chance pretty, Kitty!" Pietro said with a laugh. Kitty fummed, (" What is up with everybody and laughing at me?!?!") she thought angrily. " WHY ARE YOU BEHIND THIS TOO??" she screamed just before she found herself on a old couch, " No need to scream pretty Kitty!" Pietro said as he sat down beside her and placed his arm over her shoulder. Kitty stiffened,  
Pietro leaned twards her and he was so close the she could feel his hot breath against her neck, she shivered. " Kitty do you really want to know?" he whispered in her ear, she frowned and nodded. " Fine then, I'll tell you!" Kitty waited impatiently, " Its because I also love you!" Kitty pailed and then everything tilted over.  
  
==============================================================================================================  
  
Meanwhile Lance found himself tied up with all of the other X-men surrounding him. " I'll ask you one more time Lance, why are you after Kitty?" Cyclops asked angrily, Lance laughed. " STOP LAUGHING!!!" Spike screamed as he grabbed the front of Lance's shirt and shook him. " SPIKE !!!" Rogue shouted, she layed a hand on his shoulder ( Spike's) " Calm down, Kitty wouldn't want you acting like this!" she said and then turned twards Lance and glared  
at him.  
  
" Where is Kitty?" Rogue asked, Lance almost gulped at the look on Rogue's face. " I'm not telling you a thing!" he said while trying not to wet his pants, Rogue raised an eyebrow, " I'll ask you one more time, and if you don't answer then Click" Rogue took out a knife, " You'll find your precious something missing!" Lance pailed and gulped. " FINE ALL TELL YOU ANYTHING!! JUST NOT THAT, ANYTHING BUT THAT!!" Lance yelled/ Cried. Rogue rolled her eyes, " Where is Kitty?" she asked not noticing everybody looking at her with shock and admiration, " Shes at my place, the Brotherhood's house!" Lance said as he tried with all his might to cross his legs.  
  
Rogue smirked and turned twards the rest of the X-men to see them gawking at her, " What?...come on lets go get Kitty!" she said in a commanding tone. All the guys jumped up and ran past her; they also not wanting to get any centain Cough body parts cut off. Rogue laughed along with the rest of the girls as they all followed the scared guys.  
  
=======================================================================================================================  
  
Kitty groaned as she opened her eyes, she found herself in a small dark room, she saw hand cuffed to a bed. She smirked, (" Idioet, he forgot that I can walk through walls! and get through handcuffs!") she thought as she phased through the hand cuffs. She got off the bed, she jumped when the door slammed open and she saw Pietro standing there. " You can't keep  
me here!" she said with another smirk, she saw Pietro also smirk, " Oh yes I can, Pretty Kitty!" In a blurr Pietro was gone and in a second she found herself pinned up against the wall by two strong arms.  
  
Kitty gave out a startled cry as Pietro started to kiss her neck, " LET ME GO!!" she screamed as Pietro's lips traveled up to her face and started kising her cheek. " Don't you see how much I love you? I only helped Lance to get you!....Lance thought he could kiss you, kill you...but he was wrong, thats my job!" Kitty's cried were muffled as Pietro hungrily kissed her. Peitro suddenly went slack against her, he was pulled off of her and she saw the furious, relieved X-men. Kitty slid down the wall to the floor, Kurt and Evan were immeditly by her side. Whispering soothing words, they lead her out of the Brotherhood'd house and back to her home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wrap Up  
-----------  
  
Both Lance and Pietro were sent to a mutant prison that Professor Xaiver created for his brother and shall remain there for a very long time.  
  
Kitty hasn't fully recovered with her experience but is making a slow progress with her frineds.  
  
==================================================================================================================================  
  
The End  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank You everybody, this has been a best fanfic to write and I could have never have finshed it  
with any of your review's.   
  
I know some of you must be angry about the ending, and both Lance and Pietro being the stalkers but I couldn't think up another way to end it. I'm sorry if you hate me now, but this is the ending.  
  
Thank you all again for all the reviews!!!!!!!


End file.
